


Stargazing

by Tarashima



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, ryouken is a sap and just wants to be there, some kind of post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them. And sometimes you drag them out from the visiting darkness to see the stars.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one back in May but completely forgot about it until now. I still like it though so I thought I would post it. I hope you enjoy 
> 
> All the love to ChibiJudai for beta reading it for me ♥

✧｡*✲ﾟ*｡✧*✲ﾟ*｡✧

When Ryouken, after coming home late at night, found Yuusaku sitting on the couch in his pyjamas, mindlessly typing on a tablet, he knew why. He sighed, he hadn't planned on getting home this late, but he'd hoped Yuusaku wouldn't have fallen asleep quite yet. 

Apparently, he had. 

Ryouken walked up to the couch and sat down beside his boyfriend, putting an arm around his shoulders, and Yuusaku immediately leaned against him, not even looking up. 

“Was it bad?” Ryouken asked, despite that he already knew the answer. He had never been present when Yuusaku had his night terrors; Yuusaku always slept peacefully through the whole night when they were sleeping together. But even after so many years, Yuusaku never managed to sleep alone; he still woke up screaming as in pain, reliving the tortures from the Lost Incident. 

Yuusaku made a small nod as an answer. 

Ryouken tightened his grip and kissed Yuusaku's forehead. “I'm sorry I wasn't here.” 

“You're here now.” 

That’s not good enough, Ryouken thought, as he took the tablet from Yuusaku, put it on the nearby table, and then wrapped both his arms around him. He rested his head on top of Yuusaku’s, stroking his arm gently, and tried his best to be comforting. Ryouken knew he would never be able to fully understand how bad the incident had torn Yuusaku apart, he could only see the aftermath, but it hurt enough. Images of six helpless children screaming and crying started to flash inside his head, with specifically one of them being in focus. He shut his eyes hard and tried as he had done many times before to not feel guilty for his father's actions.

He didn’t succeed this time either. And Yuusaku was way too perceptive and knew him all too well. 

“Don't.” He simply said, taking a gentle hold of Ryouken's arm. 

Ryouken snorted. “And don't you change focus,” He replied, getting back to the subject himself. “How are you feeling? Are you tired?” 

“No. It's still… ” 

Yuusaku didn’t continue but he didn’t have to. Ryouken knew he rarely managed to go back to sleep after a night terror but instead stayed awake for the rest of the night.

Ryouken turned his head and buried his face in Yuusaku’s hair.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?” 

Yuusaku nuzzled his head against Ryouken. “Stay.” He said, voice low. 

Ryouken wasn't surprised to hear that. But just being there never felt like it was enough. And he was terrible at comforting with only gentle hugs and soft words, it didn’t matter that Yuusaku disagreed with him. He still didn’t feel like a good enough person, he still didn’t think he deserved care from a man he’d hurt so many times in the past. 

He still didn’t think he deserved a chance.

Ryouken threw a glance out the large windows, and out over the ocean and the starry sky, wishing he could take it all back, wished that fate hadn’t been so cruel on them.

He tightened his grip a little bit and focused solely on just being there like Yuusaku said he wanted and needed. But suddenly, the night sky gave him an idea. 

He released Yuusaku, and got up from the couch, earning him a confused look from Yuusaku's usually neutral face. 

“Will you go outside with me?” Ryouken asked softly, reaching out his hand. Yuusaku raised an eyebrow but took Ryouken's hand anyway and let him be led through the room, with them only stopping real quick in the hallway to put on shoes and coats, before heading out. 

Autumn had just arrived and the nights were getting chillier, but it was still warm enough for lighter jackets and no need for warmer accessories. Yuusaku shivered anyway, probably because of the still lingering terrors and Ryouken took his hand, fingers intertwined. They weren't going that far. 

Ryouken led Yuusaku up the small hill nearby, through a few scattered trees to the edge of a cliff. There they stopped. Yuusaku looked around. “Any specific reason you took me here?” 

Ryouken smiled, and got behind him, hugging him with his cheek against Yuusaku’s. 

“You can see the stars the best from here.” He said softly. 

Ryouken could almost hear Yuusaku roll his eyes (Ryouken was the more romantic one of the two after all), but he only adjusted his position, leaned back against Ryouken’s chest and looked up to the sky. 

Being so far out from Den City had its advantages, nothing but clouds could hide the high amount of blinking stars. And as they gazed up the sky, Ryouken could feel how Yuusaku’s shoulders lowered more and more with every minute. Without taking his eyes from the stars, he leaned his head enough to let his mouth find its way to Yuusaku’s ear.

“This wasn’t so bad, was it?” He whispered. 

“No,” Yuusaku said, tone lighter than before. 

Ryouken smiled and started to feel content and happy sharing this moment, satisfied with how well it affected Yuusaku, and he looked out over the sea. 

And that’s when he saw it. The plankton that had started to light up the ocean, creating the illusion of a pathway across the sea and continued towards the horizon up in a line of lightened up stars.

“Yuusaku, look. Stardust Road.” 

Yuusaku quickly took his eyes from the sky and made a slight inhale at the sight, and Ryouken held him a little closer. They had never seen Stardust Road together, and as far as Ryouken knew, Yuusaku hadn’t seen it since the day Ryouken had left after the tower of Hanoi. And while he himself had experienced the phenomenon plenty of times in his life, both together with his father and by himself; he never got tired of it. The lightened pathway gave him peace in ways the waves of the ocean never could on their own. 

And sharing it with Yuusaku… 

He planted a soft kiss on Yuusaku’s neck and nuzzled his nose in the soft hair. 

“I love you.” He said tenderly. 

And he realised as soon as the words left his mouth that he’d never said them before, never even thought about saying them. Ryouken wasn’t sure how much this special moment had sparked him to do so, but he found it didn’t matter. He didn’t care if those words were too serious or not. And he didn’t care if he would get a reply from Yuusaku or not, or what kind of reply he could get. Telling the truth was the only thing important to him like it had always been. 

That didn’t stop him from still getting nervous when Yuusaku tensed up in his arms and then wriggled out of his hold. 

He turned and looked at Ryouken with an unreadable face but his sparkling green eyes gave him away. And as he put his arms around Ryouken, he gave him one of his rare smiles. 

“I love you too.” He said in a tone Ryouken had never heard before but made his heart swell. 

Ryouken smiled back, putting a hand on Yuusaku’s cheek, making Yuusaku shudder a little as the cold hand met his warm skin. He didn’t seem to mind though and only moved his arms so he could take Ryouken’s face in his own hands. Ryouken made a small chuckle; Yuusaku’s weren’t that warm either. But as their lips met, curved in matching smiles, it didn’t matter. They were both warm enough, with two hearts dancing together in the gentlest of waltzes to music only they could hear. 

And Stardust Road gave light on their shared path and the chains of destiny broken since long ago, replaced with soft woven threads made by choice. 

They would continue to go forward.

 

~ The End ~


End file.
